Sasuke by YK Downfall
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: At that noisy summer night, she met a boy who would become part of her dreams. The boy she would love until the end of her life; the same boy who would also break her heart. .:. Sasuke & Sakura / AU .:.
1. I

**A SasuSaku Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Written **by YK Downfall

**Translated** by K hime

**Revised** by Soll and Sahky Uchiha**  
**

T/N: Hey, guys! I'm bringing more things (the ones I love) into English (again ;). As you can see, this poor translator here speaks English as a second language. So, if you guys see any terrible mistakes in here, well, it's probably my fault. But, to prevent that to happen, I'm counting with Soll's and Sahky's help (by the way, girls, thank you sooo very much for sharing your time with me =)

I also wanted to thank my beautiful *diva* friend Yok-chan. She's so amazing... Always writing wonderful things and sharing with us. Well, girl, thanks =D

And... well, now I wish you all a good reading. =D

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sasuke***

_At that noisy summer night, she met a boy who would become part of all of her dreams. The boy she would love until the end of her life; the same boy who would also break her heart._

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

They were all sitting on the sidewalk in front of some Bar. The _Elite Dragons._

There were a bunch of young people with eyes unfocused and shabby shoes.

There was a bottle of tequila (almost half of the liquid already gone) in front of them and a night wind sneaking by them, as if waiting for dawn to come.

Inside that same Bar, behind the metal doors, guarded by some old bored man with piercings all over, it came aloud the sound of genuine rock'n roll from _Sex__Pistols._ Girls wearing ripped long socks and guys with heavy boots were also messing around.

Sakura shrugged and rubbed her arms lightly as that soft breeze brought the smell of alcohol and cigarette to her senses, and then it left as soundlessly as it came.

A girl sitting next to her — what was her name again? She couldn't remember at all— laughed aloud for something that seemed to be very funny, because everyone laughed too.

Sakura had no idea what this_ thing_ was.

Her head was spinning and she knew she would vomit the same moment she got home.

But that didn't matter _now_, so she took another sip of that damn tequila again.

. . .

* * *

She remembers a few things that happened that night.

There were stars in the sky, little pieces of ice floating in the glass and a boy.

She remembers there's a boy sitting in front of the sidewalk and how beautiful his smile was.

She remembers his dark hair and all those little shiny reflections of light that almost blinded her.

She remembers him mumbling pieces of some song as _Nirvana_ was the next shot playing at _Elite Dragons._

She remembers him taking his dark shirt off his arms.

She remembers him hanging that same dark shirt to herself.

And she remembers him smiling in her direction.

And it feels so warm and safe when she puts that shirt around herself, as if it braced her skin with his warmth. And at the same time, all her fears fade away like scared animals and lose themselves in the darkness of that night.

The smile of that pale, skinny boy is like a lighthouse sweeping all the shadows away.

And now she is just a girl wearing a shirt that seems just too long for her.

She's just Sakura.

And they've not smiled at each other. Yet.

She remembers his name.

_Sasuke._

And she knows that she will never forget about him. Ever.

_TBC_

* * *

_***** First published as a Portuguese Version named "Salvatore". Which belongs to Yk Downfall =)_

* * *

_T/N: yeah, if you guys were kind to send reviews, well, that would make me very happy =D  
_


	2. II

.: II :.

There are stars in the sky.

They are sitting on the second floor of the old dusty building still under construction —which seems to be a long long time abandoned —a rare piece of antiquity of _Sorcery Street._ That's their favourite place in the whole city.

Shadows and silence creep along the floors as scary ghosts. The tree's leaves tremble time to time like scared ladies walking alone in the dark night. And from above that place, the same one for so long forgotten of that _Nowhere Town_, you can see all the city lights, shining beautifully, as if they were promises of dreams that somehow could light up the night.

Sakura's eyes shine as well.

She herself is a thing full of dreams.

And there _he_ is, sitting at her side. Their arms almost touching.

"See, the cathedral towers?" He asks.

Her eyes narrow. But she can't help but smile.

"No. Where?"

"There." He points out. "To the left of that street corner."

She leans toward him —her heart pounding like hell, he smells like nothing in particular and she just would like him to hold her now_, so_ tightly —and looks to where he's pointing out.

First, she could see only his white and bony hand, it was so beautiful, especially in the dark.

His voice, _so close, _as if touching her cheek like a caress.

"See?"

Yes. Now she can see the cathedral towers illuminated by all those shiny lights.

And so she lets a "_aaah!"_ escapes though her lips. Half surprised, half childlike —she is like a child, discovering the world at that very same dawn — and it amuses him, so he laughs.

Both of them laugh together in the shadows of that old and scary building.

* * *

There are stars in the sky.

He uses to point them out and show her all those constellations there. The Southern Cross, The Orion. She usually pretends not to see them, so he could show her all of them over and over again. But not tonight. Tonight they would just look at the sky and stand there. Completely silent.

She just wants to know what he might be thinking.

If he thinks of her.

And then it all comes down to the stars. The world is just like that, as simple as it seems.

* * *

The boys —her friends, that she for a moment forgot that existed— burst out on a drunk laughter, their voices coming from outside the building. She sees when Sasuke rises up, his jeans trousers so dusty and his white arms silhouetted against the shadows coming from the bottom of the building, and then he looks at her with that smirk of his.

The same smirk she knows she cannot decipher.

And she never will.

She just wants to hug him and give him a kiss.

She just wants him to stay there with her, forever. But all she knows is that she doesn't know what to do.

So he tells her "Are you coming?" He hangs a hand to her and she accepts it. She follows him. She could follow him anywhere in this world, even to hell if she needed to. She doesn't want to be alone, she's afraid of being left behind.

Afraid that _he would leave_ her behind.

But he has no idea about her fears.

"I can't see anything." She says in a whisper.

He laughs softly and takes her hand in his. Sakura swallows her breath back.

"Just stay behind me."

And she obeys.

The both of them disappear into the darkness of silence.

* * *

_T/N: Thank you all for those lovely reviews. They're very much appreciated :)_

_Special thanks to yok-chan, who wrote this beautiful fanfic I'm now translating :)_

_And thanks also to Soll and Sahky, who beta-ed the last chapter and are going to revise this one too :)_

_Well, guys, new chapter 'll be posted next week. See ya, and super thanks for those who reviewed last chapter/alerted/favourited :D  
_


	3. III

_Naruto belongs to Kishi, this fanfic belongs to Y. Downfall and its translation belongs to me. _

_Also, thanks to Soll who beta-ed this for me:)_

_I hope you guys like this chapter :)_

* * *

**.: III :.**

From her bedroom window, she sees him passing by.

Her heart is like a whole world that burns all over.

_And it hurts._

He does not see her there, she`s hidden behind the curtains, a creature whose eyes melt and suddenly no longer knows how to breathe. He does not see how her face flushes like a sunset, and burns as the sun itself and how_ that_ makes her so beautiful. He does not see how _amazing_ - and sweet, and scared - she becomes when he's around. He doesn't realize how much she loves him, and how this love seems to grow like a buble gum and it never stops growing, even when she lays her head on the pillow and closes her eyes and remembers his face over and over again.

She smiles.

Then he goes away and she sighs, her legs tremble as the air seems to disappear her lungs.

Her heart is lonely as a cloud in the huge sky.

_And it hurts._

He disappeared on the corner of the street and she is still at her bedroom window, waiting. She wonders if, someday, he will return – and if it will be anytime soon. She wonders, her heart full of uncertainty, if he saw her there and pretended not to see. If he didn't look toward the window because he knew she would be there. She wonders if he thinks of her. If he feels the same thing she feels when they look at each other, even from afar.

Sakura just wants to know why he has not returned.

Her heart is the last leaf falling from the trees of that season.

_And it hurts._

It hurts _so much_ ...

At night, before she succumbs to the dreamworld, she just thinks she wants to see him again.


End file.
